


Practice Makes Perfect

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Chuck Lives, Flavored Condoms, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Snark, Snarky sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, Yancy Becket Lives, Yancy Is Everyone's Big Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd all, separately, been putting together the pieces for this Christmas for months.  There's the vibrator Raleigh ordered, and the flavored condoms Yancy found, and the blowjob lessons Chuck had insisted Yancy give him.  And that's only the first few presents they unwrapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Part 9 of Twelve Fics of Christmas--based on 'Yancy/Raleigh/Chuck, ridiculous sex toys'

“Let me get this straight,” Chuck demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose.  Yancy and Raleigh, sitting naked and cross-legged on either side of him on the bed, shared a grin.

“A little too late for that, Chuck,” Yancy said, making Raleigh snicker.

Chuck clenched his jaw and practiced the breathing exercises the ‘Dome shrink had taught him.  “You got me a _candy cane dildo_ for Christmas.”

“And some other things,” Raleigh corrected.  “Lube, and those flavored condoms you wanted to try.”

“My point is,” Chuck ground out, “That there’s already three dicks in this equation, and you thought it would be a good idea to add another?”

“We could add two more if Herc and Stacker wanted to get involved,” Yancy said, flopping back on the bed and resting his hand on his stomach.  “I bet the Marshall’s a fantastic lay.”

“That’s my _dad_ and his _husband_ ,” Chuck hissed, shoving Yancy off the bed.  “You better fucking take that back!”

“All right, all right!” Yancy replied, sprawled out on the floor.  “I take it back!  It was all a joke!  Back me up here, Rals!”  

“I think you’re doing a good enough job on your own, Yance,” Raleigh replied, draping himself over Chuck’s back.

“I’m not happy with you either,” Chuck muttered, but he didn’t push Raleigh off of him.  Raleigh chuckled and kissed the side of his neck.

“You’re usually not happy with at least one of us.  Usually you’re unhappy with both of us at the same time.”

Chuck muttered something under his breath as Yancy clambered back up onto the bed.

“Did you actually read the packaging for it?” Yancy asked him, curling around Chuck.  Chuck rolled his eyes and shoved Yancy’s leg out of the way, so he could reach the box.

“It’s a vibrator and perineum massager,” Chuck said, reading off the information on the back.  “Still doesn’t mean we need 4 dicks in this relationship.”

“Obviously you’ve never tried one then,” Raleigh replied, bringing a hand up Chuck’s chest and rubbing one of his nipples.  “If you had, you’d know why we needed one.”

“You’re trying to tell me both of you have used one of these before?” Chuck asked, looking between Yancy and Raleigh disbelievingly.

Yancy grinned up at him.  “It’s really that strange to you?  The Icebox was pretty boring; we needed to keep things interesting.  Believe me, it kept it _very_ interesting.”

Chuck looked down at the box with renewed interest.  If it was really as good as they were saying…

“Fine,” he sighed, tossing the box into Yancy’s lap, who immediately started to remove it from the packaging.  “It better be fucking amazing.”

“It will be,” Raleigh promised, pinching Chuck’s nipple and making him moan softly.  “Yance, get off him so he can lie down.”  Yancy scoffed and rolled over onto his back, letting Chuck spread out on the brand-new sheets (a present from Mako, which Chuck kind of didn’t want to think about).

“Let’s see,” Raleigh muttered, sifting through the pile of boxes and wrapping paper on the bedside table.  “We’ve got some new lube, the vibrator, those flavored condoms…”

“Chuck owes you a blow for the cookies you made yesterday,” Yancy reminded him with a lazy grin.  Chuck rolled his eyes.  “But that can come a little later. Toss the lube over, Rals.”

Raleigh tossed him the new bottle of lube without a glance, still looking through the gifts they’d opened.  Yancy moved Chuck until he was lying with his head on the pillows, legs spread, and sat between his thighs.  “Think you need any stretching first?” he asked, opening the lube and spreading it over the toy.  “We did a number on you last night.”

Last night, when Chuck had put on the red lace, fur-trimmed nightie he’d ordered without anyone in the ‘Dome finding out, and Yancy and Raleigh had fucked him until he’d cried.

“Probably not,” Chuck replied.  “Might want to check.”

Yancy hummed, putting a little lube on his fingers and pressing at Chuck’s entrance.  “Just a little, I think,” he said to himself, sliding two fingers in.  Chuck moaned softly, his head falling back against the pillows.  Yancy grinned and twisted his fingers, drawing out another moan.  “Love all those noises you make, Chuckles.”

“Don’t call me that, you fucker,” Chuck snapped, grabbing a pillow and smacking Yancy in the face with it.  Yancy laughed and pressed against his prostate, making Chuck flop back down on the bed with a curse.  He added another finger, just to be absolutely sure Chuck was stretched enough, and spread them gently.  Chuck spread his legs wider, bracing his feet against the bed so he could press back against Yancy’s hand.

“You almost done over there, Rals?” Yancy asked, spreading his fingers wider and leaning down to bite at his inner thigh.

“Yeah,” Raleigh replied, settling down next to Chuck’s hip with the line of flavored condoms dangling from his hand.  “I think because it’s a candy cane, we should use the peppermint condom.  Don’t you, Chuck?”

“Fuck,” Chuck groaned, as Yancy rubbed his prostate again.

“I don’t think they make that flavor,” Raleigh said with a grin.  “I could write them a letter, though.”

“I hate both of you,” Chuck moaned, bucking against Yancy’s fingers and throwing an arm over his eyes.  “Fine, peppermint.”

“You love us,” Raleigh replied, kissing him quickly and expertly ducking Chuck’s swipe at his head.  He laughed and ripped a cherry condom packet off the strip, tossing the rest back onto the pile of boxes. 

Yancy took his fingers out, making Chuck scowl at him, and held the vibrator up.  “Chuck, you’re gonna tell us how it feels every step of the way, all right?  We want to make sure you’re enjoying it.”

Chuck nodded.  “Fine, just put it in.”

Yancy grinned and kissed the head of his cock.  “That’s our Chuckles.”

“I said don’t call—ah…” Chuck cut off with a moan, pressing his head back against the pillows and closing his eyes.  Yancy slid the vibrator in a little further; Chuck bucked back against it.

“How’s it feel?” Raleigh asked, brushing a hand through Chuck’s hair.

“Cold,” Chuck replied, flashing him a quick grin.  Raleigh chuckled and ducked his head, kissing Chuck’s neck softly.

“It’ll warm up soon,” Yancy assured him, thrusting it in further, keeping up a slow, steady slide in.  Chuck’s breathing picked up with each inch that slid in, until the handle of the candy cane shape was pressed behind his balls.

“How about now?” Raleigh asked him.

“Nice,” Chuck groaned, shifting his hips slightly.  “Like having one of you inside me better.”

“Aww, that was almost sweet, Chuck,” Yancy cooed, patting his thigh.

“Shut the fuck up, Yancy.”

With a wicked grin, Yancy picked up the remote control and flicked the switch to ‘low.’  Chuck’s hips jolted off the bed with a curse, grabbing hold of Raleigh’s arm and squeezing tightly.

“You like that?” Raleigh asked, brushing a thumb over his nipple.  Chuck moaned softly and nodded.  “Not quite like anything else, is it?”  Chuck shook his head.

Yancy grabbed the handle of the candy cane and pulled it out about halfway, then thrust it back in, drawing a loud groan out of Chuck.  He flicked his tongue over his lower lip, shifting the vibrator a little until Chuck whimpered and his hips twisted away from Yancy’s grip.  He and Raleigh shared a grin, and Yancy moved it the same way again.

“Oh my God,” Chuck groaned, bucked back against the vibrator and reaching down for his cock.

“Not yet,” Raleigh told him, grabbing his hand.  “Yance and I have this all planned.”

Chuck shot Raleigh a faintly worried look.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it,” Yancy told him, pulling the vibrator out and thrusting it back in.  “And remember, if you don’t, just say so.”

“I know,” Chuck muttered, bucking back to meet Yancy’s thrust.  “How do you want me?”

Raleigh looked to Yancy, who smirked.  “Rals, on your back, like Chuck is.  Chuck, hands and knees over him, head down towards me.”  They both did as he said, arranging themselves to Yancy’s satisfaction, with Raleigh’s cock in Chuck’s face. 

Yancy grabbed the condom packet from Raleigh and ripped it open, rolling the peppermint flavored condom down over Raleigh’s cock and grinning at Chuck.  “Have at it.”

Chuck licked his lips and focused on Raleigh’s cock, pressing his lips to the head and then swiping his tongue over it.

“How’s the taste?” Raleigh asked breathlessly.

“Not bad,” Chuck replied, voice shaking.  “I like your taste better, though.”  He took the head into his mouth, eyes sliding shut.

Raleigh groaned and his hips twitched up, making Chuck grin around his cock.  “You can’t just say stuff like that…”

Yancy laughed and kissed the top of Chuck’s head, turning the vibrations of the toy inside him up a notch.  Chuck moaned around Raleigh’s cock, making Raleigh curse and buck up a little.

“Rals,” Yancy started, crawling up the bed and leaning on an elbow next to Raleigh’s face.  He already looked a little dazed, and Yancy didn’t blame him.  “When I asked you to clean out earlier, did you?”

Raleigh nodded, then moaned softly as Chuck swirled his tongue around the head.

“Then Merry Christmas, little bro,” Yancy said with a bright grin, cupping the back of his head and pulling him into a rough kiss.  Raleigh groaned and kissed back, nipping at Yancy’s bottom lip, the way he knew he liked.  Yancy pulled back and winked at him.  “Why don’t you play with Chuck’s new toy?” he suggested.  Raleigh chuckled and reached up, grabbing the handle of the vibrator and slowly pulling it out, then thrusting it in again and making Chuck moan around his cock.  Raleigh groaned, and Yancy grinned.

Yancy moved back down the bed, pulling Raleigh’s legs apart with no resistance.  Really, the only person that liked having something up his ass more than Raleigh was Chuck, and when Yancy had told Raleigh to clean himself out this morning he’d been ridiculously excited.  He gripped Raleigh’s ass and squeezed, then pulled the cheeks apart so he could lean in and drag his tongue across Raleigh’s entrance.

Raleigh whimpered, and when Yancy looked up, Chuck was watching Yancy through half-open eyes.  Yancy flashed him a grin and ducked down again, lapping over Raleigh’s entrance and basking in every little noise he let out.  He could feel Chuck’s eyes on him still, probably curious about how it felt.  He hadn’t rimmed Chuck yet, but now, it probably wouldn’t be long until Chuck asked for it.

Chuck took more of Raleigh’s cock into his mouth, and Yancy pressed the tip of his tongue just a bit past the clench of Raleigh’s entrance.  Raleigh moaned loudly and thrust the vibrator into Chuck, making his back arch.

Yancy grinned and set to work.  He spread Raleigh’s cheeks as much as he could and screwed his tongue past the first ring of muscle.  He could feel Raleigh shuddering under his hands, and then heard the groan he always let out when Chuck would take him all the way down to the base.

It wouldn’t be long now, if Chuck had gotten to deep-throating already.  Yancy licked into him, feeling Raleigh clench around him.  He clicked up the intensity of the vibrations for Chuck again, who moaned around Raleigh, who bucked up into his mouth and groaned loudly.  Raleigh also remembered he was supposed to be thrusting the vibrator into Chuck, and started to do it again.  Chuck rocked back into the thrusts, bobbing his head up and down on Raleigh’s cock.

Yancy sucked on Raleigh’s hole, drawing a whine out of him, then thrust his tongue back in.

“Oh my God, Yance,” Raleigh moaned, trying to rock back against his mouth.  Between Yancy’s hold on his ass and both his and Chuck’s mouths, there was nowhere for him to move.  “Do the thing, the thing with—”

Yancy smirked, as much as he could, and thrust his tongue in as far as he could, then sucked hard as he pulled his tongue back.

“Yancy,” Raleigh whined, trying to reach around Chuck to smack the side of his head.  “Come on, don’t tease me!”

Chuck sucked harder on Raleigh’s cock, but it was obvious that the vibrator was making it hard for him to focus on any sort of technique.  His eyes were closed, face slack except for where his lips were tight around Raleigh’s cock.  Then he took Raleigh in all the way again and swallowed around him, and Raleigh cried out.

“Chuck!  Oh my God!”

Yancy grinned.  Chuck had practiced that on him, and he’d been excited to try it on Raleigh, the next time he got his mouth on him.  It seemed that all his practice had paid off.

Finally, Yancy scrapped his teeth against Raleigh’s rim, taking the sensitive skin between his teeth and just barely biting it, just as Raleigh had wanted him to.

That was when Raleigh came, shouting incoherently and bucking as much as he could into Chuck’s mouth.  Chuck groaned and pulled back a little bit, pumping Raleigh gently to bring him through his orgasm.  Raleigh shivered, then moaned shakily as Chuck pulled back and tugged the condom off his cock.  Yancy licked over his entrance lightly once more, then pulled back with a grin, taking the full condom from Chuck’s hand and tying it off before tossing it into the trash can.  With cleanup done, he ran a hand down Raleigh’s thigh, gentling him down from his orgasm.

Chuck’s lips were bright red and a bit swollen, gleaming with spit, and Yancy couldn’t resist slipping a hand behind his head and tugging him into a kiss.  Chuck moaned into his mouth, grabbing hold of Yancy’s hand and trying to bring it down to his cock.

Yancy clicked the vibrator higher again, so it was all the way on ‘high,’ making Chuck pull back and moan loudly.  Yancy grinned, reaching down to grip the handle and adjust the angle so it pressed against his prostate.  Chuck cried out, tucking his face against Yancy’s neck, and started to thrust back against the vibrator.  He could come without a touch to his cock, Yancy had seen it happen multiple times, and that was Yancy’s goal here.  He started to thrust the vibrator into him in counterpart to Chuck’s thrusts back, grinding the shorter tip of the candy cane against Chuck’s perineum on each inward thrust.

Chuck held onto his shoulders, crawling over Raleigh to try to press closer to Yancy.  He kissed him again, swallowing his moans as Chuck pressed back into each thrust.

“Yancy,” Chuck moaned, pulling back barely an inch from the kiss, panting against his lips.  “I can’t…”

“Come on,” Yancy murmured, thrusting the vibrator in faster, making Chuck’s eyes slide shut.  “I know you can do it.”

Chuck dug his fingers into his shoulders, and Yancy twisted the vibrator so the tip rubbed along Chuck’s prostate instead of thrusting into it.  The change was enough to throw Chuck into orgasm, his back arching as he cried out against Yancy’s neck.  Yancy slowed his thrusts down as Chuck shuddered against him, slowly clicking the vibrator down.  He ran his free hand down Chuck’s side, soothing him back to coherency the same way he did with Raleigh.  Chuck shifted and brushed against Yancy’s cock, making him hiss, but he ignored it; he could get himself off once he made sure both of them were fine.

Once Chuck had stopped shaking, Yancy slowly pulled the vibrator out and tossed it onto the bed next to them.

“Raleigh liked that thing we practiced, huh?” Yancy asked Chuck, a bit breathless now that his own arousal was more immediate.  “Maybe we can show him the other things soon.”

Chuck nodded, kissing his neck softly; he always got more cuddly after he came.

“You okay there, Rals?” Yancy asked, patting Raleigh’s hip.  Raleigh waved his hand, but otherwise didn’t move.

And then Chuck pushed Yancy off to the side and onto his back, making him yelp, and Raleigh was up and crawling over him.  Between the two of them, it was more movement than he’d thought possible after they’d both come.

Before Yancy could ask what they were up to, Raleigh was sucking on the head of Yancy’s cock and Chuck was licking sloppily around the base.  Yancy moaned loudly, a hand going to each of their heads, running through their hair but not pressing their heads down.  Raleigh sucked harder, sliding a little further down his cock and flicking his tongue over the head.  Chuck shifted down to kitten-lick at Yancy’s balls, palming them gently.

Yancy groaned, his toes curling in the sheets, and just barely stopped himself from thrusting up.  He wasn’t on the receiving end of blowjobs often; he had a tendency to take care of Raleigh, and now Chuck, first, and then when they were near-comatose he would keep thrusting or jerk off.  The most he’d gotten was the practice Chuck had put in to get deep-throating and swallowing down, which really wasn’t much.  Raleigh hadn’t blown him in what must be at least a year.

He’d done it to Chuck, though, and it was obvious in how _good_ each flick and suck was.  It was good enough that Yancy clenched a hand in his hair and came with a strangled cry.

Raleigh swallowed it all, a hand immediately going to the knot of scar tissue just above Yancy’s hip and rubbing gently, preemptively working out the cramps that sometimes developed after he came.  Chuck looked him over with half-lidded eyes, then pushed himself up to curl up on Yancy’s side.  Once the danger of a cramp had passed, Raleigh mimicked him on Yancy’s other side.

Yancy wrapped an arm around each of them, still working on getting his breathing under control.

“That vibrator _was_ fucking amazing,” Chuck murmured, shifting a little so he could tuck his nose under Yancy’s chin.

“Told you,” Raleigh replied, and leaned over Yancy to kiss Chuck gently.  Then he lazily swatted at Chuck’s ass.  “You practiced deep-throating on Yancy, you bastard.”

“It was part of your Christmas present,” Yancy said fuzzily, staring up at the ceiling.

“Just like us going down on him was part of his,” Chuck added, grinning tiredly at Raleigh.  Raleigh blushed faintly.

“You’re teaching me how to do that,” he said to Chuck.

“ _I_ taught _him_ how to do it,” Yancy replied, lifting his head just enough to look down at them.

“Teach me, too,” Raleigh said, pressing a kiss to Yancy’s chest.  “I’ll even practice it on you.”

“Yeah, you don’t even need to bribe me with blowjobs,” Yancy responded, squeezing him briefly, then yawned.  “Just give me an hour or so.”

Raleigh chuckled and rested his head back on Yancy’s chest.  Yancy closed his eyes, starting to fall asleep, just as he heard Raleigh and Chuck speak again.

“You made sure to get the cock ring and the rope, right?”

“Of course, that’s the best part of his Christmas present.”

“Just checking, Chuckles.”

“I _said_ not to fucking call me that, _Ray_.”

**Author's Note:**

> literally the only preplanning I did for this was the line about not needing more dicks, so.
> 
> currently unbeta'd, will put up the beta'd version when I have it.
> 
> will be eventually cross-posted to tumblr, same name and username.


End file.
